


Raquel - I won’t cry for you to stop this time, Daddy. I will only beg for more!

by FredRiting



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, [Choking], [Consensual], [Creampie], [Dad/daughter], [F4M] - Freeform, [I can take more], [Impreg], [Incest], [It makes me hot], [Kisses], [L-bombs], [Lip bite], [Mindbroken], [Rape], [Raquel], [Re-enact]first time, [Reminisce]first time, [Slaps]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredRiting/pseuds/FredRiting
Summary: Overarching story: When girls turn 18, the fathers in town introduces them to a club. A society. They have no idea what it’s about. It’s used to completely break the girls down until they can be formed into anything their fathers want. When they’re finished, they get sold or married off, maybe even to a family member.YOUR CHARACTER: RaquelYou are already broken. This is the final session, and you are to be your father’s woman. You are more than in love with him. You’re obsessed. You're his girl… but he’s your man too. You reminisce about the first time, the way he raped you and how you fought back. It makes you hot to think about now. You’ve learnt to love this kind of love. You will re-enact the first time.Sexy times: Compared to the first time, instead of crying for him to stop, you will only beg him for more. You are wild. Biting his lip, asking for him to slap you, encouraging him to choke you, and you scratch him with your nails.
Relationships: Dad/Daughter - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Raquel - I won’t cry for you to stop this time, Daddy. I will only beg for more!

dummy tag, [F4M], [Raquel], [Incest], [Dad/daughter], [Reminisce]first time, [RAPE], [Mindbroken], [It makes me hot], [L-bombs], [Kisses], [Re-enact]first time, [Consensual], [Lip bite], [Slaps], [I can take more], [Choking], [Creampie], [Impreg]

[F4M] I won’t cry for you to stop this time, Daddy. I will only beg for more! [Raquel] [Incest] [Dad/daughter] [Reminisce] first time [RAPE] [Mindbroken] [It makes me hot] [L-bombs] [Kisses] [Re-enact] first time [Consensual] [Lip bite] [Slaps] [I can take more] [Choking] [Creampie] [Impreg] 

Overarching story: When girls turn 18, the fathers in town introduces them to a club. A society. They have no idea what it’s about. It’s used to completely break the girls down until they can be formed into anything their fathers want. When they’re finished, they get sold or married off, maybe even to a family member.

YOUR CHARACTER: Raquel  
You are already broken. This is the final session, and you are to be your father’s woman. You are more than in love with him. You’re obsessed. You're his girl… but he’s your man too. You reminisce about the first time, the way he raped you and how you fought back. It makes you hot to think about now. You’ve learnt to love this kind of love. You will re-enact the first time.

Sexy times: Compared to the first time, instead of crying for him to stop, you will only beg him for more. You are wild. Biting his lip, asking for him to slap you, encouraging him to choke you, and you scratch him with your nails. 

\- - - - LIVE - - - -

Daddy! There you are!

I’ve been waiting so long for you. Where have you been?

>Gleeful< Really? So everything is set up? After this I’ll be your woman? Like officially? 

Yay! I’m so happy. I can’t believe it’s finally going to happen! I can’t wait to tell the girls the good news! They will be so jealous. 

What’s the plan for today? It’s our final session, so I assume we’ll do something special to celebrate?

Why do we need an evaluation? 

Alright, yeah, that makes sense. We’ve been through a lot these past months for sure. I’ve grown so much during this time, and I’ve learnt so much about myself. Like my feelings for you, daddy! *giggle*

So do you want me to like, give you my view of what has happened?

Mhm! Okay, so… God, it feels like ages ago. The girls and I had heard about the secret meetings you and the other men have had. I was always curious as you know, but I couldn’t imagine it was something as wonderful as this. 

It honestly felt like an honor to be invited. I had no idea it happened to everyone when they came of age. I didn’t know my mom and sis knew about it either! They’ve really been able to keep this a secret. I hope I’ll be able to keep it hidden too.

I’m sure you’ll put me in my place if I don’t, daddy! *giggle*

The first time I came here, you had told me it was a birthday surprise. And I mean… it definitely was, but in no way that I expected. You blind-folded me and led me in here, to this bed we’re on now. 

Oh man, I can still remember how my facial expression changed when you took the blindfold off me. I was such an innocent and ignorant girl back then. I’d never seen a room like this before, I had never even watched porn! 

So when I saw the wall embroidered with toys, the table with the straps and the cattle brander iron I was so shocked. 

>excited< OH! The cattle brander! Will I get your mark today?

Yes, daddy. I’ll be a good girl for you! I promise! 

Okay, yes, I’ll continue. The next part is still making me wet just thinking about it. You’ve really turned your daughter into a slut for you. 

You unbuckled your belt in such a determined and manly way. Fuck it’s so hot just thinking about it. You pulled your pants down and said “Happy birthday, sweetie”. 

[You try to calm yourself down with a shuddering breath.]

*Shuddering breath*

I have to calm myself before I lose control remembering all this.

I was such a dumb bitch. Looking at you with teary eyes, scared of what would happen. I was terrified. I think I was hoping it was a cruel joke, like how could my own daddy do something like that to me?

If I only knew then what I know now, I would be begging for it!

I was still in shock when you started to undress me. I didn’t even do anything to stop you. But when you took your hard cock out and pushed me down onto the bed my fight or flight kicked in. I don’t know which one, probably both…

I was squirming, struggling, pleading with you to stop. I even tried to punch you, but you just hit me back and I realized how futile it was to fight it. It didn’t stop me from trying, I was struggling the entire time. But inside me I knew there was no use. You were so much stronger and bigger. You were like a lion, and I was your helpless prey. 

You forced your cock down my throat. You fucked my face and barely let me get enough time to breathe. I even bit your cock so you would let me get some air! That wasn’t my best idea… The slap you gave me left my cheek red for several days!

I don’t think you felt safe using my mouth anymore after that bite. Instead, you positioned yourself to take my virginity. You shoved your cock deep inside me with a single thrust. I think it hurt more than the slap!

I was screaming so loud at this point. Crying for Anyone to come and save me. But you just laughed, assuring me that no one would come to my rescue.

It didn’t stop me from yelling and fighting back. Clinging on to the hope that you’d turn back to the sweet father I knew. I think you liked that I was struggling, didn’t you? 

*giggle* You’re such a fucked up, daddy! I thought so! Thinking back to it I can definitely see why. 

Your body towering over me, making me feel helpless and completely at your mercy… It makes me shiver just thinking about it. 

By the end I was exhausted. You told me you were going to cum inside me. I dug my nails in your skin, scratched you and even tried to bite you. But it was for nothing…

At the end of our first session I lied on the bed, a whimpering mess with my daddy’s delicious cum deep inside my pussy. You dressed yourself and left me there, with a single sentence that I will never forget.

“Get some rest, we’ll continue this tomorrow.” 

Fuck daddy… I need you. All of this made me so hot. I was already horny waiting for you but now... I just need your cock, daddy. 

You want to re-enact our first time? 

Yes, daddy! I want you to take me as you did back then. When I kicked and clawed and begged you to let me go. But this time, I won’t cry for you to stop, I will only cry for more! 

Push me down on the bed and fuck me! Use me the same way they use Christina! I’ll be your personal cumslut! 

[He pushes you onto the bed. Try to make it clear for the listener with a "thump" and "oof" sound. Throw fabric on the floor perhaps? ]

Fuck... The way you toss my small body around like that makes feel so helpless! Yes, daddy! Put me in my place!

Unbuckle your belt and wish me a happy birthday again…

Fuck yes, daddy! Yes! Give your daughter what she wants! She wants the big and hard bulge inside your boxers!

Come take me! Show me that you own me!

[Fabric sounds again as he climbs into bed]

Tear my clothes off!

[Fabric ripping] 

Shit, you’re so fucking strong! You literally tore my dress apart!

Yes! Use my body like you did the first time. Grip my boobs until your handprint is marked on my skin! 

*growl* Fuck yes, daddy! 

*kissing*

I can’t wait, daddy! Tear my panties off and put your hard cock inside me! Fuck your daughter!

[Start of sex. Moaning and wet sounds are encouraged. You’re like an animal. You’re loving every bit of the rough sex. You encourage your daddy to keep it up. You’re bratty, almost challenging him to slap you, choke you, bite you and whatever else. You also do some yourself. Clawing, biting etc. You can make it as rough as you want but you can also cool it down if you want. NEVER will you ask him to stop. Both of them SHALL be very into it.]

*Big whimper as he force it in*

*Growl* Yes, daddy! That’s it!

Force it all the way inside me just like you did the first time you fucked me!

I was so tight but you made me take it all! You claimed my pussy as yours, and now you’ve claimed me!

Fuck your cock is amazing! You stretch me out so fucking good!

And I don’t care what you say, you’re mine too!

Kiss me! 

*kisses. You bite his lip.*

*growling* *giggle* How’s that, daddy? Did it hurt when I bit your lip? You wanted it to be like the first time, didn’t you?

So what are you gonna do, daddy? Are you gonna let your slut of a daughter have her way with you?

*Slap*

OW! Fuck… is that all you got? Slap me like you mean it!

*slap*

OW! Shit… that burns! But I can take more, daddy! 

Come on! What will you do?

Oh yes, daddy! Put your hand on my throat and cho-

[You’re completely choked. You might let a whimpering daddy out. However long you want it, 5 seconds, 10, or 30. It’s up to you. You’ll be chipping after air by the end.]

*Gasping for air as he lets you go*

Thank you, daddy! Thank you!

Fuck I love you so much!

*kisses*

Daddy…. Fuck me faster. Harder. Deeper! Give me every inch of your cock!

Yes! I need it! I need you! You need me! No pussy can satisfy you like mine. 

I’m better than mom. I’m better than any other stupid slut you’ve trained before! And you will never be able to forget me! 

When other bitches get their initiation, it will be me you think about it! 

Tell me, daddy! Show me!

*slap*

OW! Fuck… I love you, daddy! 

You feel so good inside me…. Ahh!

What’s wrong daddy, am I hurting you with my nails? Don’t you like feeling them digging into your skin? 

I told you, daddy. You will mark me as yours… But now I marked you as mine too!

*kisses*

Daddy, are you close? Yeah? 

Then cum for me. Cum inside me! Breed me, daddy! I’ll be your wife. I’ll bear your child. Fucking give it to me! 

Breed your daughter!

Yes! Fucking YES! 

[Orgasm here or improv to orgasm]

Ahhh….. FUCK! 

Yes, pump all of your fucking cum into me! 

*growling* Don’t let a single drop go to waste!

*kisses. Cooling down*

My fucking god, daddy… I love you so much.

I completely forgot, this was supposed to be an evaluation.

How did I do, daddy? Think I’ll be a good wife for you? 

Of course I will. And you’ll be a good husband, just like you’ve been a good father. 

Do you know how well my other girlfriends are doing? I know Mariah has gotten rid of her annoying bratty attitude!

And I met Marissa the other day though… I gotta say I was surprised. 

Why? You don’t know? Well... Let’s just say that she’s been… changed.

Oh, yes, definitely for the better! I think she’ll be really happy wherever she ends up.

Not as well as happy as me of course, because I will be with you. 

I hope I get pregnant soon. I think I’ll be a really good mom. And I already know what a wonderful father you are. So I think our child will be perfect.

Hmm, that’s a good question. I will obviously love our child no matter what gender… but I’m kind of hoping our first will be a daughter. I can’t wait to see her turn 18!

\- - - - - END - - - - -


End file.
